What is a freindship worth?
by MainlyPokemon
Summary: This story is the challenge from Wiley E. Cayote's difference of an egg story, i read his story, and i had an idea. Young ash, currently the town out-cast goes for a walk with his mom down a beach in their hometown. When they are there, they find sonething truely terrible.


Any a/n I do will be at end of chapters

Me and my mother look down I sorrow as we walk along the shore line at pallet beach, sand getting stuck in our shoes. Tears start to weld up in my eyes as the true sorrow starts.

My father. He-he left us...

I look up towards my mother, wanting to know why my father left us.

"Ash..." my mother starts, tears flowing down her face. I try to use my power of aura to go into her mind, wanting to know what happened.

While walking I manage to trip over something lying in the sand. After I hit the floor, I look back to see what I tripped over. My mother, still walking, not realized I fell back.

Next to me I see several crates of many sizes.

My eyes glow blue as I scan the boxes, reading the aura of anything living in the area, along with trying to find out what are in the crates. I opened my eyes and quickly call out

"MOM! I found something odd!"

My mother quickly turns her head towards me, before slowly walking over. As she walks over, her eyes widen in horror as she notices the several bodies littering the floor. Men and women of all shapes and sizes, lay motionless on the sandy beach, a wrecked ship behind them. Only thing that seams in common between any of them were the clothing they were wearing, they all seamed to be wearing black suits with a red, large, bold "R" on the center of their chest. My mom, now sprinting, gets over to me and asks,

"What's wrong?"

I respond with," I sense a reading in two of the boxes."

My mom runs over, ripping apart the wood.

When she finally manages to get through the wood in the largest box she cannot help but gasp. There, completely knocked out, layed a large pink serpentine pokemon. There is a white pearl like object under her chin. There is also a horn coming from her forehead. On either side of her head were a pair of feathered wings. On the long tail of the creature, there were two white pearls, very alike to the one under her chin.

Our eyes widen in realization of the Pokémon.

A shiny Dragonair.

I quickly go over to the other box, tearing up the wood that stops me from entering.

When I get through I see several blankets covering something. I take the blankets off the object as I once again couldn't help but gasp at the sight. There, in the many blue blankets, layed a Pokémon egg. One that wasn't farmiliar to me. It was black in color with a white circle in the middle, on the bottom of the egg was another white circle. And on either side of the first circle was a wing siding, one again in white.

I call my mom over to see what I found.

She picks the egg up and puts it into my arms as she goes and checks the other boxes and looting the motionless bodies littered on the floor. When she comes back, she is carrying a very large backpack and two matching luggages.

She puts both down into the floor.

"Everything in the backpack are yours. Everything in the small luggage is going to the professor so we can find out what it is. The other luggage will be mine." I nod before giving mom the egg and going through the bag.

After going through each and every pocket, I identify each item.

• the grey and blue backpack

• a pair of blue roller skates

• a strange hard cover book

• a bunch of poke balls. (5 normal, 5 great, 5 ultra, 8 premier, 4 dusk and 10 park)

• an umbreon plushy

• a first aid kit.

She gives me back the egg after I put everything back into the bag and put it on.

Then she quickly pulls out a premier ball and taps the pink snake with it before grabbing the other stuff and rushing to the professors lab.

We rush in, mom swings the small bag onto a table before asking for help with helping the creature we found, and give the egg a check-up.

Hey guys! I hope you liked the story.

Small disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!!! I got the idea for this book from the book difference of an egg. The author made a challenge, and I completed it, after having some ideas!

Anyway, tell me what you guys think of the book.

Also I am going to need YOUR GUY'S help with desiring something. I want you to comment one of these for his official starter. I will close it down in 2-3 months (or really when-ever...)

So comment one of the numbers for who you want and if it has a () next to it with a name in it, that has a chance to be a potential nickname. If you vote for any of these starters, parenthesis or no, write a nickname you want it to have. If that starter is chosen, you have a chance to have your nickname in. If not, ash will suggest it. You know what? Write a nickname for any character!

1- charmander

2- shiny charmander

3-bulbasaur

4-shiny bulbasaur

5-squirtle

6-shiny squirtle

7- totodile

8- shiny totodile

9-chikorita

10- shiny chikorita

11-cyndaquil

12-shiny cyndaquil

13- torchic

14- shiny torchic

15- Mudkip

16- shiny mudkip

17-treeko

18- shiny treeko

19-piplup

20-shiny piplup

21-chimchar

22-shiny chimchar

23-turtwig

24-shiny turtwig

25-oshawott

26- shiny oshawott

27-tepig

28-shiny tepig

29-snivy

30-shiny snivy

31- fenniken

32-shiny fenniken

33-- froakie

34-shiny froakie

35-chespin

36-shiny chespin

37- litten

38-shiny litten

39- poplio

49-shiny poplio

50-rowlet

51-shiny rowlet


End file.
